Tables whose surface can be varied by adding extra leaves on one or more of their sides are known. In other cases the top of the table is divided into at least two parts which can be pulled apart by sliding them on suitable prismatic guides: In this example, once the parts of the table top have been pulled apart, extra parts can be inserted which fit together with the first two. Other examples involve the rotation and folding of one surface articulated to another surface in the form of a book. With all these solutions the operations involved in changing the table set-up are bothersome and usually entail removing any objects which happen to be on at least one of the two leaves.